Passion Rules Us All!
by LoveMeOrloseMe06
Summary: Spencer and Ashley! Thats all needed! Just a short story I wrote in like 30 minutes...Rated M for mature for strong sexual content! Read and Reveiw! Femme Slash!


**South Of Nowhere**

**Short story!**

**Spencer and Ashley! (Do I need to say more!) **

**Rated MFor strong sexual content!So if you don't like that don't read it!**

**!Passion Rules Us All!**

**Ashley stood in Spencers doorway checking her out, Spencer wore a Black jean skirt with a wife beater, her feet were bare, hers eyes outlined with a hot metalic purple liner, her arms were adorned with many rubber bracelets and her blonde hair fell down her back. Spencer stared down at her feet as if she didn't know Ashley was staring her down, Ashley wore a spaghetti strapped black tank top with a pair of perfect fit jeans, her hair, curly and fell in her face, she wore silver bangles on her arm.**

**Ashley slowly made her way over to Spencer, she grabbed Spencers hand and pulled her up off the bed and looked her straight in the eyes,**

**"Ashley..."Spencer started to say but was cut off by the familiar feeling of Ashleys lips on hers.**

**She reluctantly gave in to Ashley and kissed her back hungrily, Spencer's hands rested around Ashleys neck and Ashleys on the small of Spencer's back.**

**Spencer moaned as Ashley trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck to between her breasts as Ashley pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor beside them. **

**Spencer let out a breath as she closed her eyes, thinking about what was happening, Ashley buried her face in Spencers neck biting and licking at her suculant flesh, sure to bruise.**

**Ashley helped Spencer remove her skirt, then removed her own clothes so she was left in her bra and panties, she traced her fingers along spencers stomach as she smirked at her gazing at her perfect facial features. **

**Spencer gasped as she felt Ashleys hand on her inner thigh making it's way up to her center core where a wet pool of anticipation waited. Ashley made her way past Spencers red laced panties and Specers let out a sigh as she entered her with two of her fingers, Ashley motioned her fingers as if saying, "Come and get me."**

**Spencer whined as Ashley pulled out, Spencer pushed Ashley down on the bed and climbed ontop of her, Ashley was surprised by Spencers take charge attitude now. **

**First Spencer unhooked her own bra then undid Ashleys single handedly, Spencer took one of Ashley soft yet hard nipples in her mouth, now surprised and her own actions. Ashley flipped her over so now she was ontop, she traced her peirced tongue along Spencers stomach the tongue ring chilled her skin, Ashley made her way down to the rim of Spencers panties.**

** She quickly pulled them off and put her mouth and tongue to Spencers core element where she always had that tingly sensation. Spencer let out hushed moans as Ashley ran her tongue over and over through and through and the tongue ring was an extra perk, Spencer arched her back and began to move her hips with with Ashleys motions. **

**After Ashley put Spencer through that delirous, desired torture she was now in fact back on top and back in charge. After getting Ashleys panties off she made her hand into a perfect "c" placing her thumb on Ashley's clit and her middle finger inside her making her wet, as she placed her middle finger on her "G" spot. **

**She ran her thumb over her clit driving Ashley crazy and moved her fingers in and out of her, Ashley moaned louder than Spencer had and she had to place her hand over her mouth as Spencers parents were down the hallway in thier own room. Ashley's climax began with breath quickened, her mind was racing and completely shut down for those 15 seconds of bliss.**

**Spencer kissed her way up Ashleys body to her luscious lips where she kissed her rather forcefully, Ashley groping Spencer's breasts. Spencer could feel the rise and fall of Ashleys stomach, as her breathing rugged yet paced, increased, the touch of Ashleys hands on Spencers skin felt like Fire as the heat sent shivers up and down her spine.**

**Ashley loved Spencer and Spencer loved Ashley, so why had it taken so long for the two who had an obvious desire and attraction for each other to get together? Spencer and Ashley put their bras and panties back on and crawled back into her bed under the covers, Spencers head lay on her pillow as her and Ashley stared gazingly at each other, she closed her eyes a second to go over the nights events.**

** The night was pure passion and extacy with the one she wanted, She finally could come to grips with the fact that if it's meant to happen, then it will happen!**

**Passion rules us allLet it just take over**

**Review and tell me what you think...Meg**


End file.
